The Avengers do the ALS Ice Bucket Challenge
by Katherine Michaela
Summary: Self explanitory. I don't know if there will be more to this or not. But the Avengers are dumping buckets of ice onto there heads. Basic enough.


Avengers do the ALS Ice Bucket Challenge

**HEY! So I was ****challenged to do the ice bucket challange today and then asked to write this. I hope it's as funny as my friend thought it was!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

1 Clint Barton AKA Hawkeye

"Um… Hi. I am Clint Barton. So twenty ex-SHIELD agents decided it would be fun to nominate me for this ALS Ice Bucket Challenge. I have never been one to pass up a challenge. So… I am going to up the ante. Tasha, show the rest."

The camera pans out and reveals Clint sitting ready on a dunk tank full of ice water. Clint was holding his bow.

"Now… I am going to shoot a boomerang arrow, it will hit the target and I shall fall in the bucket. Lets do this! Tasha you know what to do!"

There was an uncharacteristic and faint giggle to be heard in the background.

Clint shot the arrow and it hit the target dead center.

The seat fell and Clint fell in.

"Holly (BLEEP) that was (BLEEP) (BLEEP) (BLEEP) cold!" Clint yelled when he resurfaced.

"Language Barton! This is going on the internet!" Natasha reminded him.

"Right. Anyway I nominate my teammates Bruce Banner because he could be disastrous, Tony Stark as payback for the all the bird and archer jokes and my partner Natasha Romanoff because I am probably the only one on the planet that could nominate her and get away with it."

"Clint!" Natasha yelled. The camera cut off.

2 Natasha Romanoff AKA Black Widow

"I can not believe I am doing this…" Natasha groaned.

"Do you want me to pour it on you Nat?" Clint asked from behind the camera.

"No. I'll do it. You just film this stupid thing."

"Alright, alright. Now say your piece."

"Okay. Clint nominated me. I now nominate Stark, Captain Rogers and Maria Hill."

Natasha then dumped the bucket of icy cold water on her head.

"Good job Nat!" Clint commended.

"Shut up."

3 Bruce Banner AKA Hulk

"This… is a terrible idea." Bruce sighed. "Alright… Clint Barton nominated me. Why I have no idea. I will nominate Tony Stark…"

"Oh c'mon Bruce!" Tony whined.

"THIS WAS ALSO YOUR IDEA!"

"Just continue." Tony grumbled.

"And I also nominate Thor." Bruce sighed and then grabbed the bucket of ice water. "Oh… this… will be… terrible…"

"Just do it Banner."

"But… what if… I…"

"Gotta take chances!" Tony yelled and ran up to Bruce. Tony dumped the bucket's contents onto Bruce.

"GAH THAT'S COLD!" were the last words Banner said before he hulked out at a certain genius-billionaire-playboy-philanthropist.

The camera dropped to the floor. Tony ran for his life.

4 Steve Rogers AKA Captain America

"Alright… So Natasha nominated me and later threatened me to do this challenge. I hope I do this right."

"You're doing fine Rogers." Sharon said from her spot near the top of a ladder above the soldier. Bucky gave Steve a thumbs up as he held the ladder steady.

"Good work so far Cap." Sam said from behind the camera.

"Okay. What's next?"

"Who are you going to nominate?" Sam asked.

"I will nominate Sharon Carter, Sam Wilson and Bucky Barnes."

"WHAT?" All three nominees yelled.

"Who else would I nominate?" Steve asked.

"STARK!" they all yelled back.

"Okay… Stark can be nominated too." Steve lifted his hands in surrender. "Even if he's already…"

Steve was suddenly interrupted by a rush of ice-cold water being dumped on his head.

"I wasn't ready Sharon!" Steve looked up to the woman.

"That's what you get for nominating me!" Sharon smiled evilly.

"Sorry?" Steve tried.

"It's a little late." Sharon said as she moved to go down the ladder.

"And I will be taking this." Sam said as walked to him and stole the towel.

"Um… what am I supposed to… wait… Bucky? Where you going?" Steve asked as all his friends were leaving.

"You were in the ice for seven decades. This shouldn't be so bad." Bucky shrugged as he laughed. Bucky followed the others.

"GUYS! It's not that BAD!"

5 Thor AKA Thor

"Jane? Why am I dumping a bucket full of ice and water over my head?" Thor asked.

"It's for charity." Jane explained.

"This… makes little sense."

"It's not too bad. Trust me." Darcy waved it off. Darcy held onto the bucket.

"Who do you nominate Thor?" Jane asked.

"I shall nominate my friends on Asgard the Warriors Three, Sif, my teammates here on Midgard and my brother Loki!"

"This will be good…" Jane groaned.

"Can I dump now? The bucket's heavy." Darcy asked Thor.

Thor didn't get the chance to answer as the bucket slipped from Darcy's hands. The bucket dumped the water onto the Norse God. Then the bucket landed on his head.

"Oops." Darcy cringed.

"That was great fun! I shall do this again sometime!" Thor cheered.

"Oh boy." Jane sighed.

6 Maria Hill

"Alright, Natasha called me out. I nominate Stark, Coulson and his team."

Maria then dumped the water onto her head.

"SHIT THAT'S COLD!" Maria yelled. "I nominate Captain Rogers and Agent 13. Because I want them to do it again!"

7 Bucky Barnes AKA Winter Soldier/ Sam Wilson AKA Falcon

Bucky sighed. "My now NOT best friend Steven Rogers nominated me so I guess I will do this."

"It will be fine. I think." Sam said with the bucket of water.

"Alright then. Can I re-nominate Steve? For revenge?"

"No." Sharon said with the camera.

"Who do I nominate?"

"Stark." Sam suggested.

"Sounds good. Tony Stark, you are next."

Sam then dumped the water onto the former HYDRA agent.

"That is extremely cold! Your turn." Bucky said as he grabbed another bucket of ice water and dumped it onto Sam.

"Okay! That's freezing!" Sam yelled and started jumping around like mad.

"You'll live." Bucky watched the freaking out Sam.

8 Sharon Carter AKA Agent 13

"Steve… no." Sharon pouted.

"Natasha did it." Steve pointed out.

"She's Russian!"

"Clint did it."

"He's insane!"

"Bucky and Sam did it."

"I was there!"

"I even did it!"

"Because I told you too!"

"Because it was to raise awareness for a terrible disease. Now you can do it."

"But I don't like cold!"

"We'll group hug if we have too! Just do it Carter!" Sam sighed behind the camera.

"Fine, alright…" Sharon sighed. "You win."

"Now who do you nominate?"

"Tony Stark. I know he's behind. Now do it Steve. Get it over with."

Steve got the bucket and poured the bucket onto the blonde's head.

"Okay… it wasn't so bad." Sharon breathed. Then another bucket got dumped on BOTH Sharon and Steve.

"What was that for Bucky?" Steve asked.

"Fun. Plus you were both nominated again." Bucky smiled.

"By whom?" Sharon asked.

"Hill." Sam shrugged.

"You two knew?" Steve asked.

"And didn't tell us?" Sharon questioned.

"Nope." Sam said cheekily.

"Didn't see the point." Bucky said just as cheekily.

Sharon gave the two boys death glares and ran to chase Bucky.

"Want to pass me a towel Sam?" Steve asked.

"No. Not really."

9 Tony Stark AKA Iron Man

"Can't I just donate a crap load of money?" Tony whined.

"No, you already did donate money to ALS." Pepper reminded him.

"But you are all ganging up on me!"

"You missed quite a few Tony." Bruce reminded Tony.

"I was busy." Tony shrugged.

"So was I and I did it." Natasha crossed her arms.

"This is really mean guys!"

"It is for a noble cause friend Stark!" Thor tried.

"I hate you all." Tony pointed at everyone. Everyone was there and armed with buckets.

Yes Clint, Thor, Natasha, Bruce, Steve, Sam, Bucky, Sharon, Maria and Pepper all had ice-cold buckets to dump on Stark.

Dummy and JARVIS had filming duty.

"You can do it Tony." Pepper smiled at the genius.

"Fine! I then nominate Rhodey, Pepper and anyone else on the planet and outer space!" Tony yelled and positioned himself in the center of the large semi-circle.

Everyone then one by one dumped his or her bucket onto the genius.

"That is cold! All right! I'm done!" Tony cheered. Everyone disbanded.

"DUMM-E GETS ME A TOWEL! NO! BAD DUMM-E! A TOWEL NOT A…" Tony tried to tell the bot. "FIRE EXTINGUISHER!"

Tony was sprayed with the fire extinguisher.

Everyone, including JARVIS laughed.

It was all on YouTube instantly.

Over half a million views within five minutes.


End file.
